It's a Wonderful Naruto World
by HottdancerXXX
Summary: Heather is an everyday normal 15 year old girl that is waiting for her friends to come over and watch Naruto, the show has started and they haven't arrived, Heather starting to worry about her friends walks to get the phone and.......
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or anything related to Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

**A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction ever so tell me any mistakes I make. I had to repost this fan fiction because it somehow got deleted from my list of stories so it has been on here before and sorry for the inconvenience if it was one. Thankx Enjoy!**

**It's a Wonderful World**

**A Fan Fiction by Heather Mitchell**

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

Hana a 15-year-old teenager with long flowing blonde hair framing her face, and sparkling green eyes was sitting on the couch of her living room thinking of what it would be like to really go into the world of Naruto. Her friends JoJo and Kato had written many fan fictions of what could happen if you could go into the world and written of the fantasies of their Loves in the show. Hana asked her self questions like _what would they do to me? How would I react? Would he really fall in love with me?_ Hana though soundless to her self as she awaited the start of the new Naruto episode that she had been waiting to see for what seemed like forever but was only a week. _Five more minutes just five more minutes_, Hana thought to herself. _I can wait but Oh my goodness it's killing me!_ Finally 5 minutes passed and the show finally started, but where were he friends JoJo and Kato, they should have been here by now. _They will show up soon, _she assured herself_ they wouldn't miss this for the world_. Hana was watching the Naruto show and it was about half way over and she was starting to worry about her friends, _I mean JoJo only lives across the road from me and Kato was over there around 5:00pm and the show started at 9:00pm so what was the problem?_ Hana beginning to worry was thinking about calling JoJo and finding out what had happened. As she walked over to the phone she felt kind of light headed and started to stumble, then finally she fainted right as the show was coming back from the commercials.

Owww!" _I never knew my living room floor was that hard? _Hana thought to her self as she felt around her head for the humongous bump that she would get from that fall. Sure enough she got a huge bump on the side of her head, _That's going to be real attractive, _she thought as she started to get up slowly to refrain from getting a head rush. "Wait a minute this isn't my living room," she said in a sarcastic questioning voice. "Where in the world am I?" It's bright outside as if it was just morning. "Wait this looks kind of familiar." Hana was talking to herself, which she did a lot, as she looked around the room. It had white walls and dark blue carpeting and the room was very neat and tidy. The room contained two windows both behind the reasonably sized bed in the middle of the room The reasonably sized bed was big enough for two people, it had dark blue sheets and a dark blue blanket with a symbol on it that seemed strangely familiar to her. It was the sign of the Uchiha Clan. She had recognized it from what is on the back of Sasuke's shirt on Naruto. _So that must mean, _"HOLY FLIPPIN MONKEYS!" she shouted. Hana rush over to the bed that she suspected was Sasuke's and stopped 2 inches before reaching the bed's edge. She stared at the bed with great concentration, asking her self, _could this really be the bed of my love? It's very possible but then again I couldn't be because someone else could have bought a blanket just like his_ _and could be a member of the Uchiha Clan. No that's not right he is the last remaining clan member. Maybe someone is a fan of the clan and likes the sign, but then again maybe not, _Hana went on thinking of all the possibilities of whose bed this could be, and she finally realized she wasn't going to find out by just standing there staring at the bed, and so she started to look around the room for clues on who's bedroom this was. It was a pretty big room, it had a small bathroom attached, that room was to the right of the bed, there was a dresser across from the bed on the opposite wall, and a small closet to the left of the bed. Hana decided to look in the closet hoping to find a clue to whose bedroom this was, there were ninja shoes at the bottom of the closet, and clothes that seemed to be overly familiar too. The clothing had the Uchiha Clan symbol on it, just like the bed covers. The clothes were the clothes of Sasuke the last remaining member of the Uchiha Clan. "AHHHHH!" Hana screamed with excitement. "I can't believe I'm in Sasuke's room!" Heather went into deep though once again. _Could this really be real? Am I dreaming? Did I hit my head too hard?_ Hana didn't know but she figured she might as well just have fun with it while it lasts. So she decided to look around the room some more to see if she could find Sasuke's boxers. She would be the happiest Naruto Otaku if she could find them. _Where are the boxers, hmmm,_ she thought to herself some more. There were Kunai knifes, Shurikens, Fuuma Shurikens, and Katanas hanging on the wall beside the dresser, and beside the bed was a bedside table with a plain black alarm clock reading the time 6:30am setting on it, and a drawer was attached. Hana being the nosy person she is she decided to look into the drawer to find out what it contained. She found a note enclosed in a bright pink envelope. It was addressed to Sasuke, so she decided she would read it even though she knew she shouldn't but what the heck she needed to take a chance once in her life. Here is what the note read:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_How are you doing? I hope you are good. I know it's weird getting a letter from me considering I can talk to you whenever I want to since you are part of my group, but you don't really talk to me you seem to be annoyed by me and you are very quiet and mysterious, and I'm sorry for being annoying when I am, anyways I can't say this to your face, so I had to write it in a letter. You seem like a very nice person on the inside and you are hott and very masculine, and you are mysterious, I like that in guys. I am deeply in love with you and I know you don't like any girls, well it seems that way, but I really want you to give me a chance. Would you at least consider it? I like you more than anything and I would do anything to have your heart. Bye Bye for now my Love, oh and please don't be weird around me after you read this, at least I came out and didn't keep it hidden form you and please tell me your true feelings soon. _

_With Love,_

_Sakura _

Oh man is she going to die! He is MINE! She is never going to have him as long as I'm here, that little !" Hana folded up the note neatly with shaking hands of anger and placed it back into the drawer and proceeded to the dresser to find "The Boxers." She scrambled through the first drawer and found nothing of interest, the second drawer contained stacks of papers from who knows what. She was beginning to wonder whether he wore boxers at all, _Maybe he goes freelance, AHH! That would be hott, Hana stop very unclean thoughts,_ she thought to her self. _But very good unclean thoughts! HEHEHE! Ok I'm done! _She proceeded to the third drawer. "BINGO," she said with an excited and mischievous look on her face. She held the blue and black plaid boxers face level and had a mile long grin on her face. She folded them up neatly and surprisingly got them to fit in the butt pocket of her jeans. She walked over to the bed and flew onto the very neatly made bed and smelled the pillows. "Oh my goodness, he smells good, another plus!" She repeatedly smelled the pillows until she got the idea to find whatever cologne he was using and put some on. So she proceeded to the bathroom which also had white walls and it had dark blue shiny tiles, with a huge blue bathtub and a shiny white sink and toilet. She went over to the mirror and checked herself out to make sure she looked ok, and she did, then she opened the mirror which held a secret back compartment behind the mirror and sure enough she found the cologne, and she put about two sprays on. Hana got curious and wanted to find out what shampoo he used so she opened the curtains to the bathtub and was looking around it when she heard footsteps coming toward the room. "Oh Shammit!" She quickly hopped into the bathtub and closed the curtains. Someone was scrambling through the drawers and closet and apparently found what they were looking for because of a sound of a young man's voice saying "Aha!" The footsteps drew nearer to the bathroom and Hana's heart was racing and pounding very loudly. The person came into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. Hana took her chances and peeked through the bathroom curtains and it was Sasuke. "OH MY GAWD" she whispered under her breath. Sasuke didn't know she was in the bathroom. He put one hand into the bathtub and turned on the shower just missing Hana's skin by a centimeter. Hana stopped her self from screaming when the shower water hit her. Sasuke started to undress, Hana was watching the whole time drooling, and he was in his boxers only when she made a splash with the water on accident and Sasuke grabbed Kunai and opened the shower curtain to find a star struck girl that is dripping wet and is wide eyed and open mouthed at the site of him being completely naked except for his boxers. They both stand there for a moment before Hana screams and Sasuke rushes over to cover her mouth.

"Shhhhhh don't be so loud people are sleeping you know. I will uncover your mouth if you promise to not scream, deal?" Hana shakes her head in a yes. Sasuke uncovers her mouth and Hana is still in awwwwww checking Sasuke out.

"What is your name?"

Hana doesn't speak for a moment then she says, "Hana"

"What in the world are you doing in my shower," Sasuke says in a demanding voice.

"To be quite honest with you I have no idea, I just appeared here about fifteen minutes ago," Hana said with an assuring look on her face.

"Come out of there and go and sit on my bed I will be out to deal with you in about fifteen minutes. Here is a towel and don't try to escape, I will hunt you down," Sasuke said in a very serious voice."

"OK! Just calm down it's not like I was going to kill you."

Hana starts to walk out of the bathroom and then she stops. "Sasuke?" Hana turns around, Sasuke looks at her,

"What"

"Just to let you know, you front door is open, oh and you have a nice six pack" Hana rushes out and closes the door.

Sasuke looks down at his boxers and his face turns bright red. Hana runs to the dresser finds some warm dark blue pajama pants and blue t-shirt of Sasuke's and dries off. She then puts on the t-shirt, and pants with his boxers over her under ware under the pants. She made absolutely sure the boxers didn't show. The pant bottoms and t-shirt seem to be a bit big on her so she she roles the pants about 3 times, still concealing the boxers, roles the sleeves of the t-shirt, and ties off the t-shirt with a hair band she had on her wrist from earlier that day when she was at home. Sasuke gets over his embarrassment moment thinking _why did this girl just appear in my room, is she a sign? _Sasuke continues to get into the shower.

**A/N: A chapter two is coming soon. This chapter and all chapters of this fan fiction are dedicated to all my reviewers and friends Kato and JoJo. So my reviewers, Kato, and JoJo hope you liked it and more is to come. Tell me what you thought and tell me any grammar mistakes or any sort of mistakes. Thankx, Hope you enjoyed it! RAMEN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is finally here! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Two: What is going on?**

"Ok now that I'm done with my shower," said Sasuke as he walked into his bedroom, with only a blue towel covering his lower half, not even looking at Hana since he would know the expression on her face from previous experiences, "I can figure out what to do with you." Hana staring, and not blinking at all, at Sasuke as he rummaged through his drawers looking for his favorite pair of **blue and black plaid boxers. "Where is my favorite pair of BOXERS," Sasuke said with an annoyed tone of voice. "What do they look like, Hana asked dully as she continued to stare at the half naked Sasuke. "They are blue and black plaid patterned." "Oh...haven't seem them sorry." Sasuke turned and look at Heather, for she didn't sound so innocent. Sasuke stared at the girl blindly, until he noticed what she was wearing. "What are you doing wearing my clothes." said Sasuke trying to hold in his anger which was accumulating with his already missing favorite pair of boxers. "Well my clothes were wet and I can't wear wet clothes and your clothes were dry and warm," said Hana innocently at the now angry Sasuke. "TAKE THEM OFF NOW!" **

**"Make me," Hana yelled back. **

**"Fine I will" **

**"Alright then what are you going to do?"**

**Sasuke paused, "I'll figure something out"**

**"Well you had better think soon because I'm getting old here."**

**"Ok either you take them off yourself or I'm going to, Said Sasuke in surprisingly calm voice.**

**"Well lets see, I'm not going to take them off so YOUR going to have to, Hana said with a smirk."**

"Ok then, I will"

"Alright then come over here"

"No, you come over here"

"I'm not moving and inch."

"You're the one who won't take them off yourself!"

"You're the on who said you would do it so therefore you have to move."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Well if you want your Box…ah….CLOTHES back."

"Did you just say Boxers back?"

"No, I said clothes"

"I think you just said Boxers"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Your changing the subject because you're too chicken to get your clothes back yourself!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yea huh!"

"No!"

"Then prove it!"

"Fine, but you have to come over here."

"Do we have to go through this all over again, fine all go over to you since you are to lazy to move 5 feet." Hana walks over to Sasuke and stands two inches from his face. "Alright then your move, I'm all yours." They both stand there for what seems like forever but is only ten seconds. Sasuke finally breaks eye contact and walks away silently to his dresser where he proceeds to gather his clothing for the day.

"Well, I guess you give up then."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because….."

"Because why?"

"You're all mine, like you said, so I can deal with it later, in the mean time enjoy the clothes……….you'll get it later.

_OH Shammit, why do I always get myself into these things, stupid stupid stupid! _Sasuke gathered the remainder of his clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom to change. Hana sat herself onto the bed and started to wonder what he was going to do and how stupid she can be.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom and said, "lets go."

Hana stood up form the bed and followed Sasuke. They didn't go far but only across the street. They came to a rather cute looking white and blue house. They stepped inside and Sasuke lead Hana to a small but cozy room with many couches and chairs in it. It seemed like a visiting and talking room. "Sit down here and don't move I will be right back."

"Ok."

Sasuke's footsteps only went a couple of rooms down from the five room hallway. Hana was good at eavesdropping, but could only make out a few words Sasuke was saying. One sentence in particular, "She seems to be like the other two." _The other two? Who could they be? Maybe they are spies from another clan. _Loud thuds were heard a couple of rooms down. BANG! BOOM! BASH! "NARUTO MY LOVE!" _What in the world was that! _"They must have woken up….quick!" "MONKEY MY LOVE!" "KAKASHI CAN I TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!" _Wait a minute only two people in the whole world would say that! _"JOI! KATO! MY MONKEYS! Hana rushes out of the room. Sasuke grabs her before she can get to who she thinks are her friends. "NO LET ME GO! I MUST SEE MY MONKEYS! LET ME GO!" "No that would be a stupid idea" "Fine then I didn't want to have to result to this." Hana turns around and kisses Sasuke right on the lips. Sasuke lets her go almost immediately. "MY MONKEYS!" All the noise suddenly stops. Naruto has been tackled by a 13-year-old girl with short blonde flippy hair, and big brown eyes and by the name of Joi. Kakashi was standing there shirtless, most definitely the work of Kato who was hiding from Kakashi considering he wanted his shirt back. Kato was a 16-year-old girl with long blonde hair, and an emerald green shade of eye color. The three girls all came into a huge Monkey hug, as they called it. The girls were screaming with excitement and jumping all around. "STOP THE SCREAMING!" Kakashi yelled. The noise stopped immediately. "Everyone sit down NOW! The three girls sat down on a near by couch and Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke sat down on a couch straight across from the one the girls were sitting at. "Ok now that everything is in order and QUIET, we can figure out what is going on," Kakashi tried to say in a calming voice while he was still shirtless. "Naruto and Sasuke don't say anything let me do the talking."

"You three girls know each other?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Bishi, ummm I mean Yes," Kato was too mesmerized with Kakashi without his shirt to really listen to him.

"Where are you girls from?"

"Hold up Kakashi I need to talk with my monkeys before we tell you anything. Alone also if you wouldn't mind," said Hana pleadingly.

"Ok I'll give you fifteen minutes, but I've got to get my shirt back."

"Ok Kato I know it's hard but he needs his shirt back."

"But it's just so Beautiful, and so BISHI! Alright, alright, but I'm going to see it later! I'm just warning you now." Kato eventually handed over Kakashi's shirt.

"Thank You"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto left the room. "OH MY GOSH! How did you two get here?"

"Well we were on our way to you house across the road and we were just getting into Kato's car and then."

"What then what………..tell me the suspense is killing me!"

"Poof!"

"Then Poof?"

"YEA!"

"Poof?"

"Yea like Kakashi's hair POOF!"

"OH MY GAWD KAKASHI'S HAIR POOF!"

"POOF, just POOF!"

"That must have been one big POOF."

"YEA POOF!"  
"POOF!"

"How did you get here Hana?"

"Well I was watching the Naruto episode and it was about half way over and you two weren't at my house yet and I know that you two wouldn't miss that episode for the world and I was getting worried. So I got up to go and call your house to see what was going on and I felt a little light headed and I fainted and hit my head pretty hard and I woke up here. Oh and guess what I got?"

"What?"

"Sasuke's BOXERS!"

"OH MY GOSH! That is Beautiful Hana."

Hana told the girls of what had happened from when she arrived to the present time. "Fifteen minutes is up!" Kakashi yelled from the other side of the door. Kakashi opened the door and saw the girls sitting on the couch talking away. "Are you girls done?"

A loud "Yes!" came form all three girls.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all entered and sat on the same couch across from the girls. Kakashi had talked with Naruto and Sasuke about what would happen to the girls if they had no place to go, the two weren't so happy about it. "Are you girls going to tell me where you came from now?" "We are all from the Village of the Mist. We have come to have you teach us Kakashi, we have heard of your great teachings and seek your help on making us better students. We want to join team 7. Will you help us Kakashi?"

"I will have to go and talk to the Hokage first and make sure that you three are ok to welcome here. For the time being I want you three to stay in this room and don't do anything stupid. Naruto, Sasuke, go and wake Sakura before I leave, and you guys will watch them until I get back. "Do we have to Kakashi," Naruto said in a complaining voice. "YES, and don't argue, GO!" Naruto and Sasuke run out of the room to return five minutes later with a tired looking Sakura. "I'm going to go to the Hokage now, I will be back shortly." Kakashi leaves and Kato, Joi, and Hana are sitting there staring at their deepest enemy Sakura.

**A/N: Chapter three will be coming as soon, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope you read the next one. RAMEN!**


End file.
